Core I: Institutional Career Development Core (KL2) Project Summary/Abstract: The rationale for the Career Development Core is to continue Penn's focus on strengthening the discipline of Clinical and Translational Science (CTS) ? that which blends the projection of hypothesis based research from model systems into humans, harvests the value of unbiased technologies in compound selection and integrates a thorough knowledge of human pharmacology. The primary objective of the KL2 program is to recruit, train and nurture a new cadre of professionals with defined knowledge and expertise in CTS. An additional objective, via the ITMAT, is to attain centralized organization and supervision of all clinical and translational training programs at Penn and its partner institutions under a single leadership structure. We will work to achieve this objective across the spectrum of potential and existing postdoctoral trainees transitioning to junior faculty in the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Engineering and Veterinary Medicine. Our approach to achieve this objective is through the provision of a structured combination of course work, a mentored research project, a professional development core, short term externships, and a resource core that provides efficiency and an enabling environment. Nine scholars will be appointed, each for a minimum of two years. Upon completion of the KL2 program, scholars are expected to have mastered the required core competencies for clinical and translational scientists and to have achieved objective measures of success ? published in the peer reviewed literature, obtained an individual mentored career development award or independent grant funding and secured an academic or industry appointment with continued substantial engagement in CTS.